Dangerous Waltz
by meluvpirates
Summary: Kagome catches InuYasha with Kikyo again and falls into the hands of Sesshomaru


_**Dangerous Waltz**_

_**Song by From First To Last**_

_**Waltz Moore**_

_**((Kagome has seen InuYasha with Kikyo.)) **_

I can't eat anything   
Without shoving my hands down my throat  
And I refuse to meet the world without smearing on makeup  
With my hair blinding my eyes  
Oh, blinding my eyes

**Kagome slowly rose to her feet, feeling dizzy and sick from all the tears she's cried. The young miko wiped her face and began to sing.**

I can't remember the last time I've seen my own eyes  
Or the color of my skin  
Do you know what it's like to feel ugly all the time?

"**InuYasha would only love Kikyo" She thought, "I'll always be second best."**

I stretch myself across the world  
Pushing my limits  
For your entertainment and   
You had the nerve  
To call out my weaknesses and  
drag me through the dirt

**Kagome had been training with Kaede for months now and still InuYasha never noticed. She would even try to be the front lines in the midst of a battle but still that was not enough for **_**him**_

I can't remember the last time I've seen my own eyes  
Or the color of my skin  
Do you know what it's like to feel ugly all the time?

**She would never understand in 7 hells why she still followed him like a lost puppy. He was all she ever wanted. "Why InuYasha…why? Will I ever be good enough?"**

Ooh  
I'm staring in the mirror  
Looking back at the person I hate

"**I am my own enemy; if I was just stronger-if I was just faster…if I was just beautiful"**

Ooh  
I'm staring in the mirror  
Looking back at the person I hate

"**A miko should never hate herself nor should she wish on such vain oddities" said a low silky voice from behind. Kagome wiped her face for good measure and turned to look at her new guest. **

"**Ses-Sesshomaru?"**

"**It is I. Why is a young miko such as yourself in such despair?"**

"**InuYasha." She whispered. It hurt so much just to say **_**his**_** name.**

Ooh  
I'm staring in the mirror  
Looking back at the person I hate

**"The half- breed went to the dead woman, did he not?"**

"**Hai, he did."**

"**He is a fool! The dead could never bear him a child, he is simply a disgrace to my father's name!"**

Ooh  
I'm staring in the mirror  
Looking back at the person I hate

"**No, Sesshomaru please! It's his decision, I will respect him. If he's happy, I'm happy…even if it hurts." **

"**Hn." **_**This woman is entirely selfless; I have never seen a human as compassionate as her. She will make a good role model for Rin. **_**"Come, teach Rin; if the half-breed is too much for you."**

**Did he just ask me to his home? What would InuYasha think? WAIT stop Kagome, you must forget about him and move on. He doesn't love you. "Arigatou gozaimasu Lord Sesshomaru."**

I cant remember the last time ive seen my own eyes(eyes)  
Or the color of my skin  
Do you know what its like

**Flying in the air was exhilarating to Kagome. She felt as if the wind was brushing off her old life and leaving her with a clean slate. Sesshomaru would periodically look over at her and all she could do was beam him her best smile, to her he was her hero. **

**Mountains and trees passed below them, constantly entertaining Kagome so much that Sesshomaru had to hold on to her waist. The action caused her to blush giving Sesshomaru a breathtaking view. She was simply beautiful, without a doubt. **

_**Mate…Mate… **_**his demon called to him. Kagome wasn't half bad; she would make a wonderful princess and an extraordinary mother to Rin. **

**Unconsciously Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her waist and stared deep into her eyes. Ever so slowly he lowered his head and touched his lips to her own.**

**  
**  
I cant remember the last time  
I've seen my own eyes  
Or the color of my skin do you know  
what its like too feel ugly all the time!

**She tasted of cinnamon and vanilla. He was addicted to her now, as if she was his brand of heroin. Her lips were full and beautiful, just there for the taking. He would let no other man taste her for as long as he lived. She would be his.**

**  
**Ooh  
Ooh  
The color of my skin  
Do you know what its like to feel ugly all the...

**Kagome ended the kiss from lack of oxygen and put her head on his chest. She whispered ever so softly, "Sesshomaru…thank you…"**


End file.
